star_crossohpleasenofandomcom-20200214-history
Shinki
"Now, if you would please, kneel before me, the demon goddess of Makai!" -Shinki Shinki is the goddess of Makai from the Touhou Project. While she has made only one official appearance in the series during the PC-98 era, she has still been acknowledged by many fans. In Starcross, she is used by SD2C, who also uses other various Touhou Project characters, including the Watatsuki Sisters and Chen. Bio (used on Discord) Character: Shinki Type: Neutral (Preferably good, but maybe not to the extent of hero.) Series: Touhou (PC-98) Role: The Goddess of Makai Origin: N/A Description: "It's been awhile since I've seen anyone I know from outside of Makai... I should probably go out of Makai for once, and figure out where everyone is... I miss my poor Alice... I need to see her again..." Skills: ??? ability is not specified on the wiki, and is a result of most PC-98 characters being forgotten about. Canon Friends: Alice Margatroid, Yumeko, other Makai residents Starcross Friends: None yet. Canon Enemies: None(?) Starcross Enemies: None yet. Frenemies: None(?) Likes: Meeting new people who come to Makai. Dislikes: Having to leave Makai for any reason, being without Alice for a long period of time. Quote: "Now, if you would please, kneel before me, the demon goddess of Makai!" Friendships and Enemies In the canon of Touhou, Shinki has only made one appearance, and that is in Mystic Square, the last PC-98 game. The fans have considered Shinki to be a mother figure to Alice, which can in a way make sense. In Starcross, she has made plenty of friends, like Lumia (Ado), Clownpiece, and many others. To her, an enemy of a friend is an enemy of her's. However, during her time in Starcross, she had gotten on Reimu's bad side, and now the two hate each other more than they did before. Shinki and Reimu have never talked to each other since then. It is unknown if Shinki has ever even returned to Gensokyo after her anger and hatred spiked towards Reimu. (UPDATE 1/29/2019: Shinki had returned to Gensokyo (date not remembered/known) at some point, and seems to be much more calm around Reimu now.) History in Starcross Doomer Problems Shinki had been involved with the multiverse situation that has caused there to be duplicates of people from another multiverse. She had also helped Ado and Ashley ("I know there was someone else there... But I'm forgetting who it was." -SD2C) with capturing a Giant Doomer, and to this day she's still surprised they were able to succeed. Mafia Boss' War The Mafia Boss had declared war on the Mushroom Kingdom, and Shinki had gotten quite mad that directly after, she failed to strike the Mafia Boss down while she had the chance to. However, when the war actually happened, she had helped with her complex danmaku and other skills to take down the Mafia and defeat the Mafia Boss. Shinki had even helped Mac (Mustache Girl's nickname is Mac if you don't know) take out the Mafia Boss, with both girls using a super strong punch to send the Mafia Boss flying across the ocean. Trivia * Like many characters from the PC-98 era, she has made several non-canon appearances in fangames, Danmakufu scripts, and other stuff. * Despite her lack of abilities due to being a PC-98 character, SD2C has her abilities in Starcross are based off a Shinki that was created for the game known as M.U.G.E.N. * Originally, Shinki was going to get along very well with Reimu, and just ignore the points where Reimu was really mad, but things changed quite easily, as seen above under "Friendships and Enemies". Important Note from page writer "I don't know what the official names for these 'arcs' or whatever they're being called is, so forgive me in advance for not knowing what their actual name is..." -SD2C